


Family

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Barry comes home to his sleeping wife and kids.





	Family

Barry didn’t know what time it was. He never did when he was out with Oliver. The one thing Barry did know was that crime never stopped. Not in Central City, or National City, or Starling City. He and Oliver had finally captured the bad guys for the night, and Barry had decided to stop by Star Labs before he ran home.

Star Labs was docile. Cisco, Wally, and Caitlin were running tests, quietly tending to the safety of Central City. After making his pit stop, Barry rushed home, hoping to spend the last few hours of the day with his family. It was dark in the house. It must’ve been later than he thought.

Walking through the front door, Barry noticed a light coming from the kitchen. Smiling, he made his way through the kitchen. He laughed when he saw the three empty pans with brownie residue in the bottom. He maneuvered through to house searching all of the rooms for his family.

He stopped at the twins’ playroom first. Sometimes they would sneak away to the playroom late at night to play video games. Barry would, for the most part, always catch them. But tonight, the playroom, was empty, so he kept looking. He checked the twins’ room next. They shared a room, and while they could totally have their own rooms, they decided they wanted to share. They did try separate rooms for a little while, but one would always end up in the other’s room by morning. The lights were off in their room, but one quick glance around the room determined that they weren’t in there.

The last room to check was his, so Barry slowly opened the door to his and Iris’ bedroom. His heart swelled at the sight. Iris was sleeping on her side cuddling Dawn close to her chest, and Don was sleeping on the other side, his head on Iris’ legs. There was a soft glow from the TV, the credits from whatever movie they were watching still playing. There was a plate of brownies sitting on the bedside table, most of them gone.

Barry was filled with a familiar, but always strange, feeling. It was a mixture of happiness, pride, and sadness. Happiness because nothing makes him happier than his family and knowing that they were safe. Pride because he couldn’t comprehend how the universe blessed him with not one, but two smart, caring, and all-around gentle-hearted children—and an incredibly strong and downright gorgeous wife. Sadness because he loved being around them so much; they were the source of his joy, and he had to spend the entire day away from them.

Feeling emotional and a bit detached, Barry decided to take a shower, to wash off the memories and dread of saving the day with Oliver. Emerging from the shower, Barry quickly dressed in a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Walking back into the room, Barry was stopped by a small voice.

“Dad?”

“Hey,” he said, his face softened at the sleepy, doe-eyed baby girl sitting on his bed.

“You’re back,” she said yawning, rubbing her eyes.

“Yes, I am. I’m sorry I was gone so long. Did you have a good day?” Barry asked, sitting down on the bed, Dawn crawling into his lap. He ran his hand over her curly dark hair as she leaned against his chest.

“I did. Mommy let us paint today, and she made brownies.”

“I saw,” Barry laughed quietly.

“We saved you some,” Dawn smiled and Barry hugged her tighter.

“I saw that too.”

“And then she let us watch WALL-E…again.”

“You kids are going to drive your mom crazy with WALL-E,” Barry laughed, and Iris coughed from the other side of the bed.

“Not true, I love WALL-E,” Iris mumbled, flashing her husband and daughter a small smile.

“I’m sorry, did we wake you?” Barry asked softly.

“Yes, but it’s okay,” she smiled.

“Sorry I was gone so long,” Barry said, and Iris shook her head.

“It’s okay,” she said again.

“Can we watch WALL-E again?” Dawn asked, half asleep cuddling closer to her dad.

“Of course,” Barry laughed softly.

Iris handed him the remote, and Barry positioned himself and Dawn so that they were facing the TV at the foot of the bed.

They spent the next hour or so like that. Don eventually woke up and joined them. The whole family was cuddled up together, Iris leaning on Barry, his back against the headboard. Dawn and Don were lying at their feet, their heads on their parents’ legs. The kids were out before the movie ended, but Barry and Iris didn’t have the heart to move them. The movie had been over for a little over an hour before Barry finally carried them to their beds.

Iris was sitting up, her hair in a messy bun when Barry came back into the room. She smiled up at him when he walked in.

“Hi,” she said as he laid down in bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around and cuddled close to her stomach.

“Mmm, I love you,” Barry said.

“I love you. How’d things go in Star City?” she asked.

“Ugh,” Barry groaned. “I’m glad it’s over. I missed you guys.”

Iris ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a small smile.

“We missed you too,” she said softly.

“I hate not being with you guys.”

“I know…”

“I feel like I’m missing them grow up,” he sighed squeezing Iris a little tighter.

“I know you do, but you’re doing the best you can. They know that,” Iris said, but Barry’s tense shoulders revealed that he was still upset.

“Hey, you are an amazing dad. And you’re not just the hero to this city. You’re their hero. They love you, Barry.”

“I know, I know,” Barry sighed.

“And… I love you.”

Barry smiled, “I know. I love you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Barry pressed a kiss to her stomach and Iris gave him a soft laugh.

“I want a real kiss Mr. Allen,” she said and Barry unwrapped his arms from around her waist and sat up to kiss her, soft and sweet, wanting to hold on to the moment forever. 

Iris pulled back just a little, her eyes shining. She loved her husband, more and more everyday. And even though keeping up with speedster toddlers was exhausting, she missed him, and wanted to stay up all night with him.

“What’s on your mind?” Barry asked softly.

“Remember before we were old and had kids, and we would stay up all night long,” Iris yawned and Barry laughed.

“Oh yes, the good old days,” he joked.

“Stay up with me,” Iris said.

Barry raised his eyebrows at her, a small smile pulling at his lips. 

“Sure,” he smiled. “You sure you can stay up?” 

“Maybe if I had a cup of coffee,” she suggested, pulling her best puppy dog face.

Barry smiled, giving her another kiss. “Coming right up.”

Iris knew if she stayed in bed there would be no chance of her staying awake, so after a few minutes of her husband being gone, she went downstairs to join him. 

“Was I taking too long?” Barry asked, grabbed her favorite mug out of the cabinet. 

“No,” she smiled. “I just thought I would join you,” she made her way over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Barry wrapped his arm around and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head. Iris hummed when she smelt the coffee brewing.

“You know what would go great with our coffee?” She asked, looking up at her husband.

“What would that be?” He asked her.

“Brownies.”

“I’ll go grab them-” Barry started, but Iris stopped him.

“Those are cold, let’s just make some more.”

Barry couldn’t help but laugh. Only Iris West-Allen would suggest making brownies in the middle of the night.

“Don’t laugh!” She playfully hit him.

“How many boxes of brownies did you and the kids eat?”

“We have growing, speedster children they ate almost 2 full boxes,” Iris reasoned.

Barry laughed again, “okay, okay. Let’s make brownies.”

They spent the next couple of hours drinking coffee, making brownies, and trying, but failing to stay quiet so they wouldn’t wake up the kids. They ended the night wrapped in each other’s arms finishing off the brownies.

Barry didn’t know what time they fell asleep. All he knew was that in what seemed like a couple of hours later, Dawn and Don were flashing into the living room looking for their parents.

He tried to quiet them before Iris woke up, but she was up before he could. She looked over at her husband when she sat up, rubbing the few hours of sleep out of her eyes.

“Hey guys,” Barry called out to the kids. “Let’s go get baths and put some clothes on. Then Dad’s gonna take you to get breakfast.”

The kids cheered flashing back up the stairs.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Iris said.

“You need your rest. You had them all day yesterday and then we stayed up all night. Get some rest, we’ll be back with Jitters,” Barry smiled, giving his wife a sleepy kiss, then speeding upstairs to get the kids ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving Domestic Allen family so, this happened. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
